


one last dance

by Romwaeta



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Babies, Dancing, F/F, grom, i love them, it’s short because it’s fluffy, never expect me to write fluff again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/pseuds/Romwaeta
Summary: Amity wants one last dance for the night. One last dance with Luz.. . .It’s short because it’s fluffy. Will probably not be doing anything fluffy for a long time now.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

Amity’s eyes glinted in the moonlight, wide as a blush dusted her cheeks. Her breath hitched, arm wrapped around Luz’s torso with her face just centimeters from her own, eyes equally as large. The human girl’s breath was soft and calm, palm gently squeezing Amity’s hand while her other hand rested on the pale girl’s shoulder. It was everything that she had wanted.

They stepped forwards, arms stretching outwards. Amity leaned into Luz’s grasp, the feeling of her hands on her hips offering a wash of comfort and safety- together they could defeat Grom, and nothing could take them away from each other. At that moment, they were one. 

Luz skipped towards Grom, Amity mirroring her as their fingers stayed together, their bodies opening before they twisted back together. Brown eyes stared into her own, pulling her in as their palms joined. Amity twirled, sinking into the dance as the tanned girl spun her in the air, arms sliding to her waist and lifting the young witch up higher. 

Amity tucked in her knees, the softest smile slipping onto her face as she landed on the ground. Fingers entwined with Luz’s, she dug her heels into the ground, hand switching off as she completed the circle. The pale witch pulled Luz in close, head resting on her shoulder as the pair began to rise over the cliffside, holding hands as the ground became smaller. 

She watched as Luz flashed a grin, sliding out her cards- and before Amity could register, Luz was leaning over her outstretched arm, vulnerable and trusting in her hold. The human stuck a card to the forehead of the abomination, brown eyes never leaving amber. Luz stood, pulling Amity backwards as they leapt away, the abomination they had been standing on charging towards Grom.

Luz reached the ground, arms outstretched as Amity tumbled into her embrace. The pale witch giggled in delight as they twirled, stepping onto the ground in a grand gesture as a strong gust of air blew towards them.

Amity’s hand didn’t leave Luz’s.

The pair turned to the side, staring in awe at the tree towering above them. Pink petals floated down gently, resting themselves in their hair before morphing into a delicate tiara atop their heads. Blush dusted Amity’s cheeks as she stared at Luz, elegant and regal- a queen- _her_ queen.

“So… who did you want to ask out?” Luz let go of Amity’s hand, leaning in as she asked the question. Rose flushed Amity’s pale complexion as she showed a small smile. The witch’s eyes darted to the side, fingers reaching to play with a loose strand of hair.

“Luz,” Amity’s lips cracked into a smile. She turned, picking up Luz’s hands and holding them close to her chest. She stepped forwards, heart melting. The way the human girl’s hair would frame her face, short locks of brown always floating with the scent of lemon. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, cheekbones shining radiantly as she beamed. Luz’s eyes were big, curious, always full of hope and determination. “It’s… not a question of who I wanted to ask out. It’s who I’m _going_ to ask out,”

This piqued the human girl’s interest. Her breath hitched, mint wafting into Amity’s senses. Luz’s tanned hands felt warm in the witch’s grasp. _Gosh_ \- she never wanted to let go. A soft blush dusted the girl’s cheeks, brown eyes sparkling brightly in the brilliant moonlight.

“And… wh- who would that be?” Luz whispered, hand slipping from Amity’s grasp and moving to rest on the girl’s shoulder.

“You,” Amity giggled, wrapping her arms around the tanned human’s waist. “Luz, I’m myself when I’m with you. I don’t feel pressured to pretend to be the bigger witch, I can just be a kid. You make me laugh, and… that’s special- at least to me,”

“ _Ay dios mio, te amo muchisimo_ ,” Luz muttered under her breath. Amity didn’t understand, but she didn’t need to. From the way that her cheeks flushed, all the way to her wide eyes. The pale witch’s leg slid, dipping the girl in her arms once again. 

“How do you feel about one last dance?”


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i drew one of the scenes in this for art fight sO

Here’s the art!! Also Apologies Aren’t Stitches chapter four is almost done being written, I promise it isn’t being forgotten about!


End file.
